For a Moment
by TiGGs96
Summary: Within the city of Bricksburg, long before its citizens fully embraced the apocalyptic ways, two friends get to have a quite minute to themselves. (Just Emmet AU)


**This short story is based off a roleswap AU of mine. Lucy was the Special and Emmet takes the role of Wyldstyle. This drabble takes place after the first movie.**

* * *

"Wait, no, don't take off my hoodie. I love the way it looks on you."

Lucy halts her movements as Emmet grins. Gingerly, she smoothes out the orange, armless sweatshirt back into order. It was too big, the original owner being almost a foot taller than her. She doesn't know what he's talking about, the missing sleeves leave gaping holes and the cut out slit in the front plunges down on her. The fabric is close to swallowing her whole.

"You look really cute in that sweater."

They way the man says it, as an honest statement rather than his own opinion, forces her to keep the cloth in place. She's acting like a little girl, nibbling the inside of her lip and taking care in not looking at the floor. She dares to look back at Emmet and can feel heat creeping across her nose. As she predicted, he there smiling at her with the cutest grin.

"You're just saying that."

"No like… It's just, I can't believe your actually wearing my clothes!"

The burn on her face engulfs her ears. The woman makes no move to correct him. Earlier in the day, the gray button-up Lucy normally wears had fought its last battle. During a fight with the Duplo aliens, a close call cut nearly too close and managed to shear off the poor shirt. Emmet, being Emmet, had taken upon himself to cover the Special up and offer food and fabric. Nevermind that Lucy's undershirt remained perfectly intact underneath!

She managed to calm her partner down, but still had to accept his cooking. Afterwards he plans on escorting her back to home base. In the meantime, he placed his own custom hoodie over her person for "protection." And for some reason, (she knows the reason but it's too soon, surely!) Lucy couldn't find the will to decline the warm piece gifted to her.

Emmet's internal clock alerts him to the kitchen, saving the perfectly cooked eggs and turning off all he flames. He carries in two plates holding the eggs and pancakes, and then sets them down on the small dining room table. The top is flooded already with toast, butter, and jelly, home brewed cups of coffee hot and no longer steaming. One more dash to the kitchen later and bacon and syrup are added in as well. Lucy smiles and welcomes the warm meal.

It's homely, she thinks, and yet she can still see the effects of the rebellion mixed in. Talks of food rationing have been going on around camp, and no doubt there were times when the Master Builders worried about perishable supplies. Almost nothing here was in excess. Two eggs and four strips of bacon for each, the toast was cooked but there were only four slices, dry. The pancakes could be carried in hand and Emmet cooked easily a dozen or so for the two of them. Instead of milk or the standard orange juice, a tall glass of water was set for them to drink as well. The fridge Emmet built still held power and stored what little he kept inside.

Lucy almost thought all this to be a bit extreme, but Emmet had yet to show true signs of worry or concern over the matter. So she chalks it up as normal and steers the conversation away from future worries. She instead starts a conversation about the other realms. From recent accounts it seemed like the aliens have yet to invade anywhere else other than Bricksburg, perhaps simply lacking the knowledge of other realms or wishing to conquer a single foothold before invading fully. Either way, it seems as though the walls are actually helping with their defenses against the aliens.

While talking about volunteering to scout out supplies in New Zealand, the Special looks up to ask her friend's opinion on the matter. She finds the colorful rebel's focus solely on her.

"What?" she laughed, food forgotten.

"I can't get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name, and now, you're having breakfast with me in my sweater."

Any other person, any other time before Emmet, Lucy would have rolled her eyes and drop-kicked the fool. The former construction worker had her fair share of flirts in the past. Each guy would drop a line, ask about her current relations, and try their luck with her. It was something of a secret talent she took pride in, the act of making men sweat with a smirk. None of the guys managed to chip her armor and none of them warranted a second glance from her. Emmet was different though.

And damn it all he was cute! He was _really_ cute. Lucy never really had a "type" before, but who would have guessed that her imaginary boyfriend excuse actually existed in the flesh!? Tall, humble, well-built, had the sweetest smile, an honest, open-hearted personality she has ever seen in a person. Even the more outlandish features fit! He was a DJ rebel, despite protests, could knock out someone's teeth out when truly provoked, cooked a mean breakfast, and can dance like no one else she knows… ah, let's just say there was a whole list of things Lucy made up about her "boyfriend" that Emmet, ironically, check out.

Evidently, she doesn't keep her flustered feelings internal. She further cursed (and thanked) the Man Upstairs when the man fully realized his comment and flushed scarlet. The rebel then loudly announced on how great his own cooking was before shoveling down some dry toast. The woman grinned, and soon after, she laughed. Emmet looked up to see his special best friend smile wide, her cheer stealing away his anxiety as he lit up with his own chortles.

It is here, in a deserted, citywide, apocalyptic landscape, mirth was found prevalent in the air.

* * *

The LEGO Movie is owned by Warner Bros.


End file.
